


Danganronpa: The Time When Hope Shatters

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Series: A Twist in Time [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU| School Life, F/M, Prequel to the Balance of Life and Death, corrupt!Naegi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: This is a Prequel to my story Balance of Life and Despair. We follow Makoto as he slow becomes obssessed with Junko





	Danganronpa: The Time When Hope Shatters

 Naegi stared out his dorm window as he held his pillow close to his body. He was curled up into a ball crying to himself. He was this close from ending it all. THey hated him, and he hated himself. It wasn't like they would miss him. "No you can't think like that Makoto! You need to stay happy. How bout we got to the library to cool off," Makoto thought. He sat up out of his bed as he walked out of the class 78 dorm. Suddenly he crashed into someone.

A grumpy voice said, "Watch where you are going idiot!"

Makoto looked and saw Toko Fukawa and said, "Sorry!" He saw the books that were now all over the place and began to help pick them up.

"Whatever," said Toko, "A-a-a-a-aACHOO!!" She sneezes and falls over suddenly her body controts as she stands up. Toko now has blood red eyes and a tonuge that stuck out.

"Wha- Who are you!?" yelled Makoto as he stumbled back.

The girl cackled and said, "Me! I'm Genocider Sho your friendly neighborhood serial killer! Gyahahaha!" 

She looked at Makoto and said, "Oh hey looks like I found cute boy, what a catch. Well time to get to work." With a flash of movement she produced two silver scissors. She snipped them as Makoto backed up.

Makoto threw a book at her and said, "Leave me alone!" Suddenly he spun around and booked it for the exit.

She jumped infront of the exit and said, "Nope your too cute." Makoto threw a second book hitting her square in the head. He looekd around for a weapon and saw one of Leon's bats. He picked one up and held it.

She said, "Huh what are you doing?" Makoto swung the bat into Sho's gut cause her to double over and fall unconscious. 

After a while Toko woke up and asked, "Wha-What happened?"

Makoto stared at her in horror and she says, "You met her didn't you." Makoto nodded still paralyzed with fear.

Toko's eyes flashed with fear as she begged, "Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything just don't tell them!"

Makoto pondered a bit then said, "Well if you stop bulling me I'll keep quiet."

Toko smiled and said, "Oh Thank. But I swear if you do I will let her kill you." Makoto nodded and quickly left to go to the library.


End file.
